Gnomeo and Juliet: Gnome-napped (reposted)
by TMNTLover2
Summary: 18 years after Gnomeo and Juliet 2, Gnomeo and Juliet have a daughter named Vanessa 'Una'. After getting stolen by a collector Una is shipped off to Blackpool and meets Jesse, a handsome purple gnome and Rhino, a small purple Benny-sized gnome. The three go on a cross-country journey to Stratford. Meanwhile Spot tries to terrorize the garden, will Una make it back in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Jeanette456, and with forgetting my password i made a new account, so I'm reposting Gnomeo and Juliet: Gnome-Napped, so enjoy!**

**Summary: 18 years after Gnomeo and Juliet Sherlock Gnomes, Gnomeo and Juliet have a daughter named Vanessa 'Una'. After getting stole by a collector Una is shipped off across England to Blackpool and meets Jesse, a handsome purple gnome and Rhino, a small Benny-sized purple gnome. The three go on a cross-country journey to Stratford. Meanwhile Gnomeo and Juliet search for Una.**

* * *

Una sat on the branch above the pond, watching her dad try to beat her Uncle Tybalt in a lawnmower race, of course, her father was winning. She had yet again escaped from her babysitters, Benny and Featherstone's, clutches to watch the race.

Her mother had went to see her Aunt Nanette leaving the 17 and soon to be 18 year old in the garden. Una was a weird, wild and crazy girl, she wore the exact same things as her mother and the same hat, except purple. Her fringe was a blonde/brown color as well as her hair, but the most peculiar thing about her was her eyes. A green left eye and a right blue eye.

Vanessa 'Una' Capulet was the only purple gnome in the gardens, blue and red. She was the bond of the peace between the blue and reds, her mother and father told her the story of he feud, how they met and how the feud ended. It was an excellent story, and every night since she was 5 she was told the story by her father Gnomeo.

Gnomeo and Una were unseparable, like a father and daughter should be, Una loved her mother too but they weren't as close, Una and Gnomeo never had fights, never argued.

"AH UNA!" She jumped in shock and fell of the branch, crashing into the water. "Don't worry Vanessa, Uncle Featherstone is comin'!" Her uncle jumped in and accidently sat on her. "Una? Una?" Benny groaned in annoyance. "Featherstone, let me define, BABYSITTING!" Featherstone gasped and jumped up, seeing splurting purple gnome glaring at him. "Oops sorry" The two climbed up as Una started drying herself with a purple towel near by.

"Now Una, what did your father say about climbing up trees, you could have gotten hurt" Benny said, arms crossed. "Whateva" She muttered, walking away. "Where you going?" Benny shouted after her. "Away from you two!" Was his reply.

* * *

**Here you go! I don't own any G&J characters except mine so enjoy! Gnomeo and Juliet will appear later I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! When the sequel of Gnomeo and Juliet is out I will do something about this...I WON'T TELL YOU YET! Guess! It's not hard! But later in 2013/14/15 Una, Jesse and Rhino will probably be known by all Gnomeo and Juliet fans across the world! :D**

(A/N: WOAH! MY WRITING IS WHITE! Ok continue reading! *10 minutes later* It changed back to black :( )

Una kicked the can in front of her, it had been 3 hours since the race against her dad and Uncle Tybalt and every gnome had went back to their gardens, the race was a draw and for the first time in 18 years that they both laughed and went to help her Grandma Blueberry plant some orchids. Una sighed and sat down, she was like her mother, trapped in the garden and not allowed out into the alley except to go to the red or blue garden occupied with a gnome/mushroom/flamingo. It was so frustrating!

"Una?" She turned to see her father standing there, arms crossed. "What?" She snapped, looking at him angrily, ready to explode. "What are you doing here without supervision" He asked, taking a step forward towards her. "Come on let's get you inside" He reached for her arm but she jumped back. "No dad! I'm sick and tired of being bossed around! I'm turning 18 next week and I don't need supervision!" She yelled, Gnomeo stopped in his tracks, eyes fulled with sadness and hurt. "But your still my little girl...right?" She turned her head before marching away from the blue gnome. "Whatever" She muttered and continued her way down the alley. "Yes, purple gnomes are rare, I heard that a family here has one" She stopped and stared down the alley to see a black-clad man jump out, sunglasses over his eyes. "Yes, I know what the plan is, ok. The gnome has brown-blonde hair with one green eye and one blue eye, a dress? What kind of...it's a girl?! I thought it was a...ok i'll find it" He got of his phone and looked down the alley. Una gasped loudly and the man looked down at her, she froze, Sitting on the floor on her knees and her purple dress spread out around her, her hands were clasped together, resting on her lap and her head was down, her eyes looking at her arms and her head tilted to the side a bit.

"Well lookie here, the gnome boss wanted, well that made my job much easier" He grabbed her and put her in a bag (like the one in toy story 2), she unfroze and looked out a small hole in the bag and taking a deep breath, yelled. "DADDDDDD!"

* * *

"It will be ok amigo, Miss. Una was just mad that''s all" Featherstone said to Gnomeo, who was sitting down on a brick in the garden, his face in his hands. "But she's right, I can't keep her locked up for ever" Gnomeo answered, Featherstone sighed and frowned, looking at his best friend. "I don't know what I'll do if I lost her..." His head shot up, hearing someone scream. "Did you hear that?" Featherstone shook his head and looked around. "DAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!" Gnomeo jumped up, looking around. "There it was again" He said, he and Featherstone ran out the garden and looked down the alley.

Gnomeo's eyes widen in shock, it felt like cold water was dumped over him. "UNA!" He yelled, ignoring Featherstone's calls he ran after the man with the bag. "DAAAADDDD! HELPPPPPP!" She screamed from the bag. "UNA!

"DAD!"

"UNA!"

"DAAADDDD!"

"UNNNAAAA!"

"STOP REPEATING YOURSELFFFF!"

"OKKKKK!"

The man threw the bag in the car and sat in the drivers seat. "Now, let's get you to your new home" He chuckled, and started the car, reversing it and driving away.

Gnomeo dropped to his knees and punched the ground, tears streaming down his face, mixed with the rain as it poured down his face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, lightning and thunder growling and roaring in the sky.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Una, Vanessa Una Capulet, his precious daughter, was gone...Forever.

* * *

**Don't doubt yourself Gnomeo, she'll come back with some friends, just wait a couple of weeks. It takes a long time to get from Blackpool to Stratford. Anyway, sorry I didn't put Juliet in, I did in the first draft then my computer deleted half of it. -_-' I was mad, anyway stay tuned, and please R&R. Oh and if you want to do a Christmas Special or Easter Special, Valentine's Day, Mother's day, Father's day, Halloween special or anything else with Una, Jesse and Rhino or your own version of this story please ask first, I will have a list of people who ask and accept. XD And if you do guess what Jesse and Rhino look like, until next time.**

**P.S: Can someone make me a picture of Una and Jesse, Gnomeo or Una, Juliet or Una or Una, Jesse and ****Rhino in your mind or anything else please do. XD ****Competition for a oneshot of Una and Jesse or any other character (Rhino, Jesse and Una with another character owned by Rocket Studios will start today 16th May 2013, to 3rd July 2013. (P.S, 3rd July is my birthday, lol, and Una's!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**If your English, well done! You could play a character in G&J Sherlock Gnomes if you can, anyway, i'm English, so let's get this right for your Americans out there. *Looks at you all, head tilted to the side* Oh, no offense.**

**Path (English)**

**Sidewalk (Am****erican)**

**Ok? The other English/American words which are spelt differently but are the same can get stuffed, I'm not remembering all that. :)**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" She muttered as she was thrown around the bag, bumping into a tube of mentos, a notepad, sunglasses and a phone. She had been in this car for like 6 hours...Wait, a phone?! She ran towards it, tripping over a wrapper of peppermint before bumping into the phone itself. She typed buttons into the technology, immediently silencing the sound and calling home. She listened eagerly for any familiar voice, she grinned and fist pumped the air as a female voice rang out. "Hello..." Una quickly started talking. "MOM! DAD! I'M HERE! HELP!" Her jaw dropped when she heard what rang out next. "Ms Capulet is busy at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, BEEP!" Her face dissolved into a mixture of fury as she grabbed the phone and started hitting it off her head, hitting random buttons. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" She kept muttering, she stopped and looked at the screen, releasing she had called the Stratford Pizza Place, a Chinese man on the phone. "What? No! I don't even like pepperoni! Wait have you got a kebabs?"

"Is that my phone?" She froze and fell on her side, her eyes looking evil as possible to scare the man for kidnapping her from her friends, her family... "pizza? I didn't...oh well" He closed the phone and stopped the car, the bag picked up and tossed out, she screamed as the bag hit the floor, but not smashing the porcelean female. "Ow! That's not how you treat a lady!" She muttered as she heard footsteps approach the bag and pick it up, walking towards something, she heard a gate open and close then a door, she was in a house.

The bag was placed on a table and zipped open, pulling her out. "Hmm, no cracks or any paint peeling off, you look like your owners looked after you well" 'No sh*t Sherlock, it was my parents imbecile' She thought as she was carried outside and placed on a big smooth rock in the middle of a pond. "Now, you stay here, it's your new home" She watched as he walked back in and close the curtains. She unfroze and stood up, looking around the garden, it was pretty, but it didn't beat the Red and Blue gardens at home. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a small figure stand in front of her, his face nose to nose with her. She opened her eyes and looked into chocolate brown eyes. "Well hi!" She let out a scream and fell back, waving her arms widely. "AHHHH!" She fell into the water and heard the thing, as she decided to call it, scream for help. "OH NO!" Her head popped out of the water and she watched the thing jump in after her. "I thought it was fair cause I scared you" She screamed again, seeing what it was.

It was a small, benny-sized, PURPLE, male gnome!

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled, she jumped out of the pond and stared at him, her arms close to her chest, her miss-matched eyes wide with fear. "W-what are yo..I mean who are you?" She asked, shaking her head to get the shock out of her system. He put his arm out for her to shake. "Rhino, nice to meet you, what's your name?" She shook his hand slowly. "Vanessa Una Capulet, but you can call me Una" He smiled, "Great name Una, do you want a tour?" She nodded, not quite how to answer. "Follow me" He said, taking her head and leading her away.

"And this is the shed where we keep the lawnmower" He finished, pointing to the purple wooden shed, she smiled and frowned as Rhino ran towards a bush and lifted up some small branches. "Come on, I want you to meet someone" She ran over and before looking around, disappearing into the bush after Rhino. "Hurry up!" She quickened her pace, jumping or ducking under large branches. "Here we are, close your eyes" She obeyed and smiled as Rhino grabbed her hand gently.

"No peeking" He sang and she giggled. "I won't" She said, meaning every word.

"Andddd look!" She opened her miss-matched eyes to see the most beautiful place she's ever seen. Water fell down rocks into a lake of some sort, flowers of all colors covered the grass around the waterfall and trees covered the outside of this magnificent place. "Woah..." She whispered, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. "Beautiful isn't it?" Rhino said, she nodded, too astonished to speak. "Absolutely..." She muttered. "Jesse put a lot of time into it" Before she could ask who was 'Jesse' a masculine voice rang out. "Rhino! How you doing mate?" They looked up to see a purple male gnome standing on a rock, staring at them before jumping down, landing in front of them.

He was wearing a white shirt, the arms rolled up and the bottom folded a bit to see muscled arms, he had a belt and black pants with black boots, a purple hat and had a white beard (similar to Gnomeo's) and brown hair, his baby blue orbs stared down at them, he was a good 5 inches taller than Una and a lot taller than Rhino.

"Una this is Jesse, Jesse this is Una" The two gnomes stared at each other, eyes wide in shock. "Err guys... YO!" They turned to Rhino, standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "So, love at first sight eh?" He smirked as the two jumped away from each other. "Ew no!" The two said in sync. Rhino nodded his head, not believing a word of it. "Uh huh uh huh whatever you say" They completely ignored him, looking back at each other. Jesse bowed mockingly. "Miss. Una, it's nice to meet you, my name is Jesse Igniti" Una smiled as he stood up straight. "Wow Italian" He nodded and smirked as she bowed back. "Vanessa Una Capulet, it is nice to meet you Sir Jesse" She stood up straight as he raised an eyebrow. "Why not use your real name" She frowned and turned her head. "I don't like it, besides when I was little I only listened to Una not Vanessa" He nodded, understanding completely. "So what garden center did you come from Una?" Rhino asked, she looked at him like he was crazy. "I didn't come from a garden center, I come from Stratford on Verona Drive" Tweedledum and Tweedledee looked at her in confusion. She sighed in annoyance.

"I came from Stratford because I was kidnapped"

* * *

**It was not a mistake calling them Tweedledum and Tweedledee, I called them that for a reason. Anyway she has met Rhino and Jesse, remember everyone! The competition for the oneshots...GO ON! And pictures if you want. The winner will have their gnome OC in this as well. So good luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just realized Una's surname is not Capulet, but Montague. I got them mixed up! lol anyway you can call them anything you want. Her second name could be Montague from Gnomeo or Capulet from Mr. Capulet, it doesn't really matter!**_

* * *

_Red Garden, Verona Drive, Stratford Upon Avon, England_

"Nanette, have you seen Gnomeo and Una? I haven't seen them in 7 hours" Juliet asked her frog friend Nanette as she walked into the Red Garden, Nanette turned to look at her and smiled. "No I haven't why?" She replied as she put another rose in a pot, Juliet frowned and shook her head. "It's just it's starting to rain and they aren't in the blue or the Lawrence garden" Juliet turned to walk away when the gate bust open and Tybalt, Benny, Featherstone and other gnomes walked in carrying a shouting and struggling Gnomeo. Juliet and Nanette watched as Gnomeo broke free of their grasp and ran towards the gate. "Gnomeo!" The gnomes and flamingo rushed after him, Featherstone jumping on him, pinning him to the floor. "WHEN I FIND THAT SON OF A-!"

"GNOMEO!" He stopped and turned to the gate where his mother was marching in with some gnomes. "Gnomeo what is going on?" Juliet ran over and helped him sit down, trying to calm him as he panted. "Gnomeo...where's Una?" Juliet asked, he didn't answer but looked at her with a sad hurtful expression. "Gnomeo, where is Una?!" She said, venom dripping from her words. "I'm sorry Juliet...Una was kidnapped, I tried to stop the ca-" He was interrupted by a slap across the face by Juliet, who had the most angriest face she had ever put on. "JULIET!" Lady Blueberry and Nanette shouted in shock. Juliet ignored them and started hitting him everywhere, him letting her, just sitting there staring at the floor. Tybalt and Paris pulled her back and held her from hitting Gnomeo anymore. She struggled to get to him, cursing and swearing at him.

"Julieta calm down senora" Featherstone whispered, she struggled for a bit before stopping, staring at Gnomeo, tears streaming down her face. Tybalt and Paris let her go, her dropping to her knees and sobbing in her hands. Her father, Lord Redbrick came over and dropped to his knees and hugged her, dropping his cane. Lady Blueberry came over and hugged Gnomeo, sitting next to him and let the male gnome sob into her shoulder, for the first time, he cried so hard that the garden would have drowned. Every gnome or ornament (Nanette, Fawn, rabbits etc.) bowed their heads in sadness and respect.

Vanessa Una Montague...

The bond of the two gardens...

Was gone forever...

Or so they thought...

* * *

_127 Alwin Drive, Blackpool, England, 16:03pm_

"Ok, you want to do what?" Rhino asked as Una flipped onto a branch and grabbed a sharp twig before jumping back down and walking to the fence and trying to lift up a piece of wood. "Trying..to..go..home!" She said the twig snapped. "Damn it!" She dropped it and walked to the shed and started tossing things around. "Why?" He asked, watching her pick up a bendy pole and start curving the metal. "Because I want to go home" She said like he was mentally insane. "Oh, can I come?" She stopped, slowly turning to look at him. "B-but what about..."

"He won't care, besides he would probably come, the owner Mr. Patrick comes out and makes sure his gnomes are there, if they aren't...well the last female gnome here had gotten smashed, she was Jesse's ex" He whispered to her, looking around first. "Besides..." Before he could continue a shadow appeared over his head, they looked up to see the said gnome, smirking down at them. "You called?" The two shook their heads and took a step back, looking up at him. "Im going home, and Rhino wants to come with me" He raised an eyebrow before laughing. "If you want to ask if I want to come with you, then the answers no, and your not going as well"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Yes I am!"

"No your not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE..." Before the two gnomes could continue a crash was heard and the three turned to see Mr. Patrick walk out, a frying pan in hand. "COME HERE YOU GNOMES!" Jesse grabbed the pole, put Benny under his shoulder and put an arm around Una's waist before running towards the fence, "Ready?" He shouted. "NO-AHHHHHHH!" He had did what they did in the Olympics and flew over the fence with the pole sticking into the ground, they flew over the fence and landed in a bush. "Oh so we are going?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, yes we are" A male voice (Jesse) answered.

* * *

_**Had to hurry with this, but here you are! See you all next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another update! Yay! I don't know what to put now so read on!**_

* * *

_Random Street, Blackpool, England, 17:36pm_

"Are we there yet?" Una whined for the 349th time they left Alwin Drive, the two male gnomes moaned in defeat as she trudged along behind them. "Would you shut up! We'll get there when we get there!" Jesse shouted behind his shoulder as the three turned into an alley, "Now wait here, i'm getting a map from a friend of mine" He walked to a dumpster, eyebrow raised as he knocked on the metal. "YO SIMON! IT'S ME JESSE! OPEN UP PAL!" A brown hat appeared, then black hair, than the ugliest face Una had ever seen, and that's saying something after growing up with the little gnomes.

He showed Jesse a goofy grin before jumping out, he was wearing a brown coat with black boots and a long beard. "Jesse! How you doing mate!" Una gasped quietly and covered her mouth, taking a step back in horror. 'He's missing a leg' She thought as the two started whispering to each other. Simon jumped back into the dumpster and jumping back out with a piece of paper in hand. "Got a map of Blackpool right here" Jesse smirked before frowning. "I meant a map of _England. _Not Blackpool, _England_" Simon nodded before laughing and jumping back in, the three watched as he pulled out another piece of paper and gave it to Jesse. "Ah here we go, so where you going Jesse?" He looked at him before glancing at Una and Rhino who were staring at him, heads tilted to the side, looking at him curiously. "Urmm Stratford Upon Avon" Simon laughed and put a around him, steering him towards the 2 gnomes. "Woah, back to your homestead? Which one of them is from there?" Jesse glanced at Una. "Her"

"Ahhhh, figures, she looks like someone from Stratford, which street do you come from my lady?" Una looked at him puzzled but answered. "Verona Drive?" Jesse's eyes widened and Simon raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Near your stree-AHHHH!" Jesse grabbed him and threw him back into the dumpster. "See you later pal" He walked over and put his arms around Una and Rhino before steering them away. "But what about-" Una started but Jesse silenced her. "Shh, don't say a word and keep walking"

"But what was he talking about near your stree-"

"Just. Keep. Walking"

"But-"

"Don't mention it"

"But Jess-"

"Ever."

"Ok sheesh, pushy sidekick"

Simon watched as the three walked away, eyes wide in fear for his purple friend. "But she is the daughter of-OWW!" The dumpster fell back on his head, leaving him in the darkness.

* * *

_**So what was Simon talking about? Why was he trying to warn Jesse about Una being the daughter of Gnomeo and Juliet? Find out later on in the story! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Now for the next chapter! Thanks for the kind reviews and follows! XD**_

* * *

"Your not having it!" Rhino sighed and watched the argument between the two purple gnomes, this was their 164th time arguing and taking Rhino's advice, he would knock them out and drag them to Stratford tied up and gagged. But he didn't know the way...or how to read maps. "But it's my ticket home!" Una shouted back at the male. "And I'm coming with you to take you home! If I wasn't so heartless I would have dumped you here and went home myself!" Jesse replied, the two were nearly nose to nose. "Yeah but your don't have a home do you? You came from a Garden Centre like Rhino!" She turned to he said gnome, smiling in guilt. "No offense" Rhino nodded in understanding but then everyone froze when the next line came out. "I WAS KIDNAPPED! LIKE YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOUR PARENT'S!" Una's eyes narrowed dangerously and she turned, fuming with anger. "ACTUALLY YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF PORCELAIN! MY PARENT'S STOPPED THE FEUD BETWEEN THE RED AND BLUES! BECAUSE THEIR A RED AND A BLUE THEMSELVES! AND WERE SO NOT ALIKE!" Jesse's glare softened and he watched as Una turned away and marched down the park. "Your wrong" He whispered, but loud enough so she could hear, the female stopped in her tracks and turned her head to the side. "What?" She asked.

"Your wrong" He repeated. "Were so alike then you think Vanessa Una Montague, my parents knew your grandparents. Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry?" Una turned around fully, her eyes wide with shock. "Y-your parents knew-" Jesse interrupted her, his breaths turned into pants as he looked up. "I should tell you huh?" She nodded and she walked forward, sitting down on the grass with Rhino next to her, Jesse plonked himself down in front of them, his eyes staring down at the ground.

"25 years ago, before your parents stopped the feud, their lived 2 gnomes, one red and one blue. The red was my father, Gnorman Jesse Igniti, named accidently after your father's father. The blue was Veronica Juliet Waterson, the daughter of your grandfather's friend. The two despised each other until the day they had a race against each other. The two had crashed into each other making the two go flying into the Lawrence Garden, the two were stuck in the garden for 2 weeks, the last day of their first week they knew they wouldn't leave the garden without each others help, so they lockpicked the shed and found a pink flamingo"

Una gasped in shock. "Featherstone" Jesse nodded, not even bothering to ask how she knew.

"My parents, with the help of Featherstone, escaped. During that time, my parents fell in love and when they escaped, announced it to the gardens. Shocked and Betrayed, they were banished from the garden, the two didn't even protest so they moved in with Featherstone, and with the help of him, they made the Lawrence Garden into a Purple Garden. They would sneak into the Montague's home and order purple gnomes and equipment, like a lawnmower, a new shed and other things. My parents became Lord and Lady Igniti, the leaders of the Purple Garden, they lived their for 19 years. 6 month before the end of the Red and Blue feud, my mother gave birth to the most handsomest gnome you would ever-"

He stopped when he saw Una and Rhino's faces, arms crossed and looking at him with a 'carry-on-and-we'll-kill-you' look, he coughed and continued.

"Anyway, the Reds and Blue's were so angry they attacked the Purple Garden, Rhino lived their as well as my best friend, his mother had died giving birth to him and my mother took him in, so technically he's like a brother to me. Carrying on, the Purple Gnomes were attacked without realizing, and the Red's and Blue's killed everyone. My father was against your grandfather and my mother against your grandmother, My parents were killed. The reds and blues promised each other that they would kill every purple. Your dead grandparents were killed by my parents, and my parents were killed by your living grandparents. Anyway, before my mother died she had hid me and 4 month old Rhino in a hole in the wall. After the purple gnomes were all dead Featherstone had said something about 'Forbidden Love' and stuff, but some blue gnomes took one of his legs and put him back in the shed, locking it forever, well, until your parents helped him. And Mr. Patrick found us at the age of 10 and took us to his home" He looked up and saw Una in tears and Rhino looking at the floor sadly.

"I'm so sorry Jesse, if I had known I wouldn't have-" She was interrupted by Jesse putting a finger underneath her chin and tilting her head up to face him. "Hey, it's in the past, and besides, my past ain't your fault" He smiled at her and she smiled back, tears still in her eyes. "We should get some sleep" Jesse whispered. "Come on" He helped the two gnomes up and led them to a bush, and after making a bed for the three of them they climbed in, they fell asleep. But Jesse didn't, he stared up at 2 brightly lit stars and smiled. "Do you think I did the right thing by telling them?" He watched the two stars twinkle and he smiled. "Yeah I agree, at least I finally told someone" He glanced at the two gnomes sleeping, Rhino was cuddled against Una's chest and the said female had a lock of hair framing her face, smiling peacefully. He tucked the piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. 'only...' He thought. If only...'

* * *

_**Ahh poor Jesse, and a lovely touching moment at the end... :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Princess! Run!"_

_"But-"_

_"RUN!"_

_"My sisters-"_

_BANG BANG BANG_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"TIA!"_

Una shot up and looked around, something. Someone. Woke her up, and she did not like it. One bit. A rustle in the bushes made her jump up and spin around to see what it was, or who it was. Then she felt something drop in front of her, she picked it up and saw a golden container, she opened it up and saw writing on the bottom. She held up in the moonlight and her eyes widened when she saw it.

**_275: PROJECT PRINCESS EDEN_**

**_E1) Princess Victoria Yellowstone/Quince: Yellow (X) C_**

**_E2) Princess Violet Greengrass/Jackson: Green (X) C_**

**_E3) Princess Veronica Whitewater/Michel: White (X) C_**

**_E4) Princess Tulip Redstone/Montague: Red (X) C_**

**_E5) Princess Tatiana Redstone/Montague: Blue (X) C_**

**_E6) Princess Tulia Grayquill/Smith: Gray (X) C_**

**_E7) Princess Tia Pinkglass/Brown: Pink C_**

**_E8) Princess Morgan Blackberry/Wilson: Black (X) C_**

**_E9) Princess Megan Orangehead/Ratchet: Orange (X) C_**

**_10) Princess Vanessa Blueberry/Capulet: Purple A_**

Una frowned as she spotted her name, bold, italic, underlined and had an A at the end unlike the other names, her eyes widened when she spotted the twins names, Tulip and Tatiana were her best friends. One was red and the other blue, strange, because their father was red and their mother blue. (Mankini and Dolly). She tipped the cylinder container and pieces of paper fell out with a large one. She sat down and put them together, the boys still asleep.

She finished and sighed, it was just a piece of paper, no writing what so ever. She frowned then her eyes narrowed, on the corner of the paper was that...brown? She sighed and turned the paper over, then it came clear.

Pictures. Loads, their were 10 girls, around about 8 to 18. In the middle of the paper was all of them and around it was them by themselves. The pink one was the youngest and the purple one was the oldest. She looked closer and saw all of them had ever green or blue eyes. The pink one had a green right eye and a blue left eye with brown/blonde hair. Her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. The purple one was HER.

The pink one was the only one who looked like her, obviously. The yellow, red, green, orange and gray had blonde hair and blue eyes and the rest had brown hair and green eyes except the pink and herself. She picked up the paper and found out it was a file, the title had: **_PROJECT PRINCESS EDEN._**

**_Full Name: Victoria Yellowstone_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Birthday: 3rd July _**

**_Parents: Nikki and Daniel Yellowstone, Deceased_**

**_Blood Type: A_**

**_Eye Color: Blue_**

**_Hair Color: Blonde _**

**_Skin Color: White_**

And some other things she didn't understand, so she decided to read them all:

_**Full Name: Violet Greengrass**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 4th July**_

_**Parents: Alison and Andrew Greengrass, Deceased**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

_Veronica Whitewater, why did that name sound so familiar._

_**Full Name: Veronica Whitewater**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 5th July**_

_**Parents: ?**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Eye Color: Green **_

_**Hair Color: Brown**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

'Tulip's, wait, she owes me for saving her butt from her mother! I'll get her back! REVENGE! Anyway.' She thought.

_**Full Name: Tulip Redstone**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 6th July**_

_**Parents: Mankini and Dolly Redstone, Alive**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

Tatiana's, why her and her twin?

_**Full Name: Tatiana Redstone**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 7th July**_

_**Parents: Mankini and Dolly Redstone, Alive**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Eye Color: Green**_

_**Hair Color: Brown**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

_****_Tulia's, the second youngest?

_**Full Name: Tulia Grayquill**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 8th July**_

_**Parents: Alexandra and Nicholas Grayquill, Deceased**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

Tia's, on the pictures she is kind cute, for an 8 year old.

_**Full Name: Tia Pinkglass**_

_**Age: 8**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 9th July**_

_**Parents: Rachel and Eric Pinkglass, Deceased**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Eye Color: Green/Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde/Brown**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

Morgan Blackberry's

_**Full Name: Morgan Blackberry**_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 10th July**_

_**Parents: Dawn and Richard Blackberry, Deceased**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Eye Color: Green**_

_**Hair Color: Brown**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

_****_Megan Orangehead? Weird Surname.

_**Full Name: Megan Orangehead**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 11th July**_

_**Parents: ?**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

And now hers.

_**Full Name: Vanessa Capulet**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Chosen Birthday: 1st July**_

_**Parents: Juliet and Gnomeo Capulet, Alive**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Eye Color: Green/Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde/Brown**_

_**Skin Color: White**_

Una looked up then her eyes widened. _**"Wings up girls...Tia you naughty gnome...Put that back Megan...MORGAN! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!...Tulia, do you like him?...Veronica help Violet...Victoria you have a little something, no their, yeah their, no don't smear it on your face!...Tulip this dress suits you so much!...Tatiana? That's a lovely name, nice to meet you, can I call you Tat for a nickname?..."**_

Broken memories. S_o many, I know them, but why do I not remember them all so clearly? And what does that C and A mean?_

* * *

;) so guess what that C and A is, comment and tell me!


	8. Author's Note

**_R. : DING A LING A LING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Yes everyone after I have finished this I will send it to Elton John to consider making it into the third movie of Gnomeo and Juliet. :)_**


	9. Another Author's Note

**Hey everyone, another authors note! Anyway the last author's note I said I was going to send a email to Elton John about making Gnomeo and Juliet: Gnome-Napped a possible prequel to Gnomeo and Juliet? Well I haven't emailed him yet, but to show your support of thinking my story is a good idea for a 3rd movie please send me a Private Message and a explanation why. Also tell me in the comments! Please put it in your stories to tell people if you think its a good idea and i'll add you to the tally of people I'm going to send to Elton John. I will tell you what he says sometime in later chapters and if he accepts, I'll tell you at the end of the story. **

**Una: Please!**

**Jesse: Thanks for your support if you do!**

**Rhino: PINEAPPLES!**

**Una, Jesse and Me: *slowly turn to look at him***

**Rhino: What?**

**Anyway show your support! Ask family members and friends! Spread the word folks! (Make sure it does not go on the news :D)**


	10. Chapter 8

**_Here's the next chapter everyone! Thanks for waiting!_**

* * *

_Where did I see that boy down the lane_

_Was he with a pretty lady_

_Or playing with his sister in the snow_

_Was he cleaning a chimney with his __neighbor_

_Or just came to say hello!_

That song was being repeat by Una as they walked down the road. Rhino and Jesse hummed along to the song, it was pretty good. Apparently she wrote it herself. Una finished with a twirl and she curtsied, Rhino clapped as Jesse and Una laughed. Ever since the story yesterday Una and Jesse haven't been fighting much, for Rhino's sake.

"Where now?" Jesse looked at the map and then looked up, "Through there" He pointed to very tall grass. "Oh my gosh..." Una whispered as they looked up. "That's some tall grass" Jesse rolled his eyes. "Yeah to us" He gestured his hand to a human boy and girl running through it laughing. "Oh" She said, looking embarrassed. "Stick together, Rhino hold Una's hand" Una spluttered. "He's not 5 Jesse!" Jesse gave her a look and she shut up. "We don't have time to argue Una. Rhino grab her hand" He obeyed and Una grabbed Jesse's hand. "Ready?" The two nodded and they marched into the long grass. "It's getting darker the more we go walk through Jesse!" Una said in his ear, he nodded. "I kno-where's Rhino?" She turned around, Rhino was gone. "Rhino! RHINO!" The two yelled. No answer.

"We could have gone around the grass! Now we lost Rhino!" Una yelled at the older gnome. He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok we should have gone around but your the one who wants to go home!" She pouted and opened her mouth to say something else but a rumbling sound broke through the air behind her. "What was that?!" Jesse asked, Una peered into the distant behind her and tilted her head to the side, squinting into the darkness of the grass. "Wait a second" The rumbling started again and a red lawnmower burst through the grass.

A small purple gnome riding it, whooping in delight.

"Woah!" Jesse dived out the way as Una let out a scream. The lawnmower flew over their heads and landed behind them. "Wow let's do that again!" Rhino cheered. "Don't you ever do that again!" Una yelled, walking over. "I thought it would get us through fast enough" He whispered, looking at the ground in shame. Una sighed, her glare softening. She walked over and sat next to him on the lawnmower. "Sorry for yelling Rhino. It's true, it will get us through fast enough" She hugged him and looked up at Jesse. "Who's driving?" Jesse smirked and jumped on, "Climb on then" The two young gnomes smiled at each other and jumped on. "Do you even know how to drive a lawnmower?" Jesse laughed. "Of course I do" He started it up but the three fell off.

"No I don't know how to drive a lawnmower" He put his head in his hands. Una and Rhino both rolled their eyes and face-palmed. Because one face-palmed wasn't enough in this situation.

* * *

Jesse and Rhino both held on for dear life as Una blasted the lawnmower across the field. "How did you learn how to ride a lawnmower!" Jesse yelled over the sound of the lawnmower. "My dad has competed in lawnmower races his whole life! Must have got that skill from him!" She shouted back, Rhino was whooping in joy and screaming in delight to even acknowledge the small smile Jesse gave to Una. She didn't even catch it either as she was too busy watching the road.

"Where are we now!" Una shouted. "We are just entering Liverpool!" Una looked at him confused and stopped the lawnmower. "Jesse, poor weak Jesse. Do you even know where Stratford Upon Avon is?" She asked in a bitter sweet voice which scared the heck out of Rhino. "somewhere near Liverpool right?" He cowered back as Una came close to his face, scowling. "Look at that map again. South East of Birmingham and near Warwick" He looked at it before looking back up giving her a cheesy grin. "Uhhhh wrong Stratford?" Una nodded, still scowling. "wrong Stratford" She did a 90 degrees turn and started the lawnmower up again, blasting down the field.

Jesse and Rhino glanced at each other and gave each other a sheepish grin. "If looks could kill" Jesse whispered. Una turned and gave them the most horrifying look they had ever seen.

"He he"

* * *

**If looks could kill boys if looks could kill. Anyway sorry for the long wait. But here you go! Remember what I said in the Author's Note everyone! If you don't know go check. Bye stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 9

_**Ok here's the next chapter everyone! Here's a update, I'm still writing the letter with the help of TPATfan16, a fellow Gnomeo and Juliet fanfiction writer. XD**_

**_Oh and please review and tell me which actors suit Una (I want to play her XD) Rhino, Jesse, Simon and the other characters I own. Also which song suits Una and Jesse. I think 'At the Beginning' from Anastasia but what is you opinion?_**

_**So here's the chapter my fans!**_

* * *

Rhino and Jesse danced on the lawnmower to a song on the radio they attached to the lawnmower as Una drove down the riverbank. Rhino did the 1D move which made Jesse roar with laughter. "Very funny guys very funny" Una muttered, the lawnmower started slowing down when they got half way down the riverbank. "What happened?" Rhino asked as Una tried to start it up again. "We are all out of petrol" Una said jumped down off the lawnmower followed by Rhino as Jesse stroked the side of the lawnmower. "Oh no baby don't die on me" Jesse cooed. "Everything will be all right, we'll get you working again" Rhino and Una watched in fear. "After this we need to get him a cookbook" Una said. "And a girlfriend" Rhino added as they leaned back from him. Rhino walked over and turned Jesse around and started shaking him. "Get it together man!" Rhino said and slapped for him good measure. Una watched shock before she walked over and started pulling Jesse away. "No no-bye baby daddy loves you!" Rhino and Una dragged him to the river and dunked him in, he struggled and when he gave up they pulled him back up.

"Better?" Una asked, Jesse nodded. "Yes" Una frowned. "I don't believe you" They let go and he fell into the river, spluttering. "Now I believe you" She said and she strutted away with Rhino trying to help Jesse. "She's got spunk I can tell you that" Rhino said looking at her, Jesse smirked at her retreating figure. "Your right on that mate, right on" The two looked at each other and followed her across a log.

"You got the map Jesse?" Jesse pulled it out and if karma was against them at that moment the wind blew it away out of his grasp. "Oh no!" The three ran after it, diving after the piece of the paper as it flew higher and higher until it landed on the biggest tree the three had ever seen.

"Woah" Rhino awed at the height as the three found the tree. "I'm going after it" Una stated and started climbing up the tree. "What? Una get down here!" Jesse called up. "Una!" Rhino sniggered at his worried voice. "What?" Jesse snapped at him, Rhino turned his head away smirking. "Oh nothing mate. Nothing at all"

Una climbed higher and higher up the tree, the branches getting thinner and thinner. She saw the map tangled in a branch above her head and she reached her hand up to grab the paper. "Almost got it" She heaved up one more branch and she grabbed it. "I got it!" She cried and fist pumped the air with her other hand, then she remembered she was up a tree. A very high tree.

"Oh no-AHHHHH!" The tree branch she was standing on snapped and she fell, screaming. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Jesse and Rhino watched her fall in horror, waiting for the crash. Rhino closed his eyes and didn't catch Jesse running forward, catching the porcelean female. He opened his eyes, expecting to see smashed pieces of a gnome but saw something else.

Jesse was holding Una bridal style, both staring right into each other's eyes, Una's arms wrapped his neck. Rhino watched wide eyed like time had frozen at that special moment.

"Urrmmm guys?" Rhino spoke up after a couple of minutes. They ignored him, or couldn't hear him. "Uh hehe" Una chuckled and Jesse shook his head and let her go making her fall to the ground, he helped her up apologizing like crazy, Una just nodded. Rhino ran over.

"So I was right?" Rhino asked Jesse when they walked away, Una reading the map ahead of them. "Your smitten for her since you first lay eyes on her right?"

Jesse nodded, looking at Rhino then at Una.

"Yeah...you may be right Rhino...you may be right..."

* * *

**_Enjoy!_**_ :)_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Next chapter! XD**_

* * *

_*Lawrence Garden, Verona Drive, Stratford*_

Rain drizzled down over Verona Drive for the 2nd day. The garden gnomes were frozen stiff as Mr. and Mrs. Capulet walked around the garden with their umbrellas high. Mrs. Capulet stopped in front of the pedestal where Juliet stood limp. Tears which were disguised as rain ran down her face, Mrs. Capulet frowned and looked around. "Richard where's the purple gnome we had sitting here?" Mr. Capulet walked over and frowned as well when he saw the missing gnome. "I don't know Julie, but the red one looks like she's crying. Actually all of them look like their crying" It was true, all of them were crying.

Mrs. Capulet patted Juliet's head in sadness. "I liked the purple one, she was very unique" The two sighed and walked back in. But no gnome unfroze. They were to depressed to do so...

* * *

Una, Jesse and Rhino walked through the market, walking under stalls. "Where are we?" Una asked looking around in wonder. "A market, where people sell things" Jesse said sarcastically. Una pouted and rolled her eyes, she watched as Rhino twirled around to a song coming from a speaker in the market place. Una sat down for some rest, staring out from under the stall as Jesse stood there watching Rhino sing.

_"There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got alot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl."_

Jesse glanced over and for some strange reason the song was right. She was sitting there, she wasn't saying alot, and there was something about her.

_"Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you too_  
_There's one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word, not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)" _

At this moment Rhino was tip-toeing towards Jesse still singing.

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_  
_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"_

Rhino was singing in Jesse's ear now as he stared at Una, taking one step closer. Una was oblivious to the fact he was coming towards her or that Rhino was singing the song to hook the two up.

_"Nows your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_The time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she wont say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl"_

Jesse was right in front of Una now, who was staring at him. "Yeah?" Jesse shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." The music was still playing and Jesse thought this was his chance. "Uhhh do you-uh do you want to dance?" Una looked at him confused but nodded. She stood up and the two starting to waltz.

_Shalalalala_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You better be prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_(kiss the girl)_  
_(oh, ohnoo..)_  
_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh myyyyy_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_(Kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

At the last verse Jesse dipped Una and both of them stared into each other's eyes. Their faces got closer, and closer, and closer.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And a bell sounded off. Jesse dropped Una and helped her up as Rhino started to repeatedly bang his head off the pole. "Uh we better be on our way eh?" Jesse said, Una nodded and after pulling Rhino away from the pole in case he gave himself a concussion.

And they continued on their way.

* * *

_**STUPID BELLS! I HATE BELLS! ARGH! *Starts throwing things like the spawn of Satan was unleashed***_

_**Jesse: Una she's doing it again**_

_**Una: *sigh* I'll go get the bat**_

_**Rhino: *jumps in as Jesse and Una try to knock me out* TMNTLover2 aka Sophie does not own the places they go to, the song Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale except the cover belongs to me, but she owes me, Jesse and Una. *holds up sign* Help us!**_

_**Me: *jumps in* This chapter is dedicated to TPATFan16, love345 and R. ! Oh and my friend for saying that Chris Pine should play Jesse. **_

_**(He should!)**_

_**Oh, and who's your favorite character which belongs to me? Comment and tell me!**_


	13. Chapter 11

The trio continued their journey. They only had 10 hours left to get to Stratford, which excited Una and Rhino greatly, none of them knew why it excited Rhino, but they didn't really care. The three walked through shopping centers, parks, gardens (They had to pull Jesse away from a game of chess in a garden full of yellow gnomes), forests, took rides in vans or on top of cars. Until they reached Warwick. "Well, welcome to Warwick." Una said, the two male gnomes looked at her. She sighed and looked around. "We won't be able to walk right into Warwick, too many people" She said, she looked around then saw something. A lawnmower.

She gave one of her 'dad's signature' smirks and the boys exchanged looks. This can't be good.

* * *

"AHHHH YOUR CRAZY WOMAN!" They drove down the road, getting funny looks from people but with Una's disguising techniques they blended in with the lawnmower which was a glittery black. "WHY BECAUSE I'M DRIVING A LAWNMOWER OR THAT WE'RE WEARING BLACK SOCKS!" Una shouted back. "BOTH!" Jesse answered. Una let out a laugh which resembled a lunatics which made Rhino and Jesse frightened. "THEN WOULDN'T YOU MIND IF I GO A LITTLE FASTER?!" Rhino and Jesse's eyes widened. "No no no no-AHHHH!" True to her word she went even faster. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Rhino screamed. Una smirked at them before turning around to look back at the road. "Oh no!" The lawnmower hit a rock sending the three gnomes flying into a park.

"AHHHHH-oh" The three were caught by big golden hand, belonging to a old statue. "William Shakespeare" Una gasped. William laughed and placed them back on the floor. "Thanks" Jesse said, looking up at the statue. "No problem" He said. "Uh is it all right if you give me a boost. I need to find my house" William picked her up and placed her on his head. "Thank you" She said, "No problem little lady," He answered, when she searched Shakespeare talked to Rhino and Jesse about Romeo and Juliet. "And then they died" Rhino gasped, Una looked down in shock. "They die?" She asked. "Why yes" Una frowned. "Why did you kill them? If they survived they could have children and stop the feud" William shook his head, Una holding on for dear life. "If they survived and had children it wouldn't work. Romeo and Juliet will never have children, if they did they would be a mistake. Like if they only had a daughter" Una looked down sadly not noticing Rhino and Jesse both shaking their heads trying to shut him up. "Like that blue gnome I met 19 years ago, if he survived and married and had a daughter she would be a mistake" Una's face turned to one of sadness. "Can I be put down" Shakespeare picked her up and set her down.

"You ok?" Jesse put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's continue our way, I know where my house is" Una said, she turned to walk away but Jesse didn't move. "Jesse you coming mate?" Rhino asked, Una turned to look at him.

"I can't" Una and Rhino both looked at each other before looking at him in shock. "What?"

"I have to get home. I didn't even want to come anyway. I'm sorry, I can't" Una glared. "Fine! See if I care! Calm on Rhino" The two walked away with Jesse walking away in the opposite way alone. Thunder rattled in the sky and rain fell down. Una and Jesse sighed and kept walking away from each other.

Not even looking back.

* * *

"Juliet?" Gnomeo called, looking for her. They were busy planting some begonia's when she disappeared to get some more seeds, and that was 2 hours ago. "Juliet there you are!" She was busy staring ahead of her to listen, "Juliet!" He stood next to her. "Juliet?" He followed her gaze to the broken down gate and a vicious dog growling at them.

"Oh no"

* * *

**Done. It's weird because my brother put on Top Gear by accident while I was writing and just as I wrote Gnomeo, James McAvoy appeared on Top Gear. Scary? Yeah, if you don't know James McAvoy plays Gnomeo in the movie. **

**Oh, and did I just do a cliffhanger?...Aye, I did ;)**

**So enjoy my friends XD**

**_Trolololol, oh and this book is coming to a end. 2 chapters and an epilogue to go! Yeah it's short but meh. XD_**


	14. Chapter 12

Rhino looked up at Una, her face unreadable as they walked towards Verona Drive. "Una, you ok?" She looked at him and forced a smile. "Yeah i'm fine why?" Rhino shrugged. "Well, you look upset. You sure your ok?" She nodded. "Yeah i'm-" They stopped when they heard a scream. "-Fine" Rhino latched onto her hand. "What was that?" She shushed him and listened closely, a familiar female voice rang out. "Gnomeo careful!" Una's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Rhino.

"Mum" They ran across the road and under cars towards the red and blue house. "Come on" They ran around the back towards the gardens.

"Aunt Nanette!" Una yelled when the two ran into the cut between the Lawrence Garden and the Capulet's garden. Red and Blue gnomes were shouting and screaming for help as barks and yells came from the Lawrence Garden. "Uncle Featherstone!" Featherstone turned around to look at the approaching female gnome and a male purple gnome. "Senorita Vanessa?" He squinted at her and smiled when he noticed who it was. He ran over and wrapped his neck around her. "Oh Senorita Vanessa I knew you would come back" Una hugged him back. "Oh Uncle Featherstone this is Rhino, he helped me come back, Rhino this is my uncle Featherstone and his wife Rosa" Rosa had run over to see who Featherstone was talking to. "Featherstone who are you-Senorita Vanessa?" She nodded and got another hug. "Aunt Rosa, Uncle Featherstone where's my parents?" Featherstone picked her and Rhino up and made sure they were holding on before running through the crowd of gnomes with Rosa behind them. "Move out they way tiny people Gnomeo and Julieta's daughter coming through" Una and Rhino slid down his neck and landed next to Tybalt, Benny, Lord Redbrick, Lord Blueberry, Nanette and Paris. "Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Tybalt, Uncle Benny, Aunt Nanette, Uncle Paris!" They turned to look at her. "Una?!" They ran/hopped over to her and pulled to her into a hug. "I knew you wouldn't give up squirt!" Tybalt gave her a noogie and she laughed.

"What's happening in there?" They pulled away and looked at the gate, it was blocked by a bin so none of them could get in and help. "Spot got into the garden and attacked Gnomeo and Juliet. He knocked a bin over and it's blocking the gate!" Una frowned. "No one attacks my parents" She looked around for something to help her get in. She saw the wall and a little hole in the bush growing on top of the wall. She looked at Featherstone and smirked. "I have a plan, Rhino put the black sock on" She handed it to him and they put the socks on. "Uncle Featherstone give us a boost please" He put his head down and the two ran up it. "Now please put us on the wall" Featherstone hesitated but gave in and put his head on the wall so they could climb off. They jumped off and landed on the wall. "Woah" Rhino slipped off the wall but with Una's ninja skills she didn't know she had she grabbed his collar and pulled him back up. "Thanks" Featherstone hugged them. (Yes even Rhino) "Be careful Senorita Vanessa, little buddy" They nodded.

"You ready?" She asked. Rhino nodded and she smiled, crawling through the hole with him following. "Woah" The two looked around the garden. It was a mess, flower pots were smashed and knocked over and the flowers were pulled out the ground. A huge dog was cornering a red gnome, growling darkly while a blue gnome was stuck under a flower pot. "Juliet!" He kept shouting.

"Oh no" Una whispered, she looked around for something to help. She saw Mr. Capulet's fishing pole Una took when she was 14 and smiled. It was leaning on the wall right below them. "Rhino try and get the fishing pole" She grabbed his ankles as he reached for the pole. "I got it" She pulled him back up and grabbed it. "Watch this" She pulled it back and swung it like she was fishing. The hook on the end grabbed onto a branch on the bush on the opposite side of the wall. She tied the end onto a branch on the bush behind them, well if they could.

"Hold it just in case" She told him, he obeyed and she started walking across it like a tightrope. She looked back at Rhino who smiled at her. She smiled back at him and kept walking, her arms out for balance. She stopped walking when she was above Juliet.

Spot opened his mouth to grab Juliet, who was frozen on the spot. Una sighed and grabbed her mother's fishing pole and used the hook to grab her. She started winding Juliet up, who was screaming her head off. "Mom!" Juliet turned at the voice when she was on the string. "Vanessa?" She nodded and winked at her before nearly falling off when she was rugby tackled by her.

"We need to help dad!" Spot growled up at them and jumped up, biting the string. Juliet held on but Una wasn't lucky. She let out a scream when she fell. "Una!" Her mother screamed, she landed on a bag full of fertilizer. "Ow"She hissed in pain and sat up, coughing. Spot turned to look at her and growled. "Oh tartar sauce" She stood up and ran, Spot chased after her. She let out a scream and hid inside a log. Spot growled again and tried ripping the log apart to get her. "No! Bad dog! Go away!" A shovel came flying at him and he hit him the head. Spot turned around as Una poked her head out of the log. "Leave her alone!" And that wasn't her dad's voice, because he was still trying to get a huge flower pot of him. Una let out a sigh of relieve when she saw who it was. And it wasn't Rhino either.

"Jesse"

* * *

**Yay Jesse too the rescue! This is the longest chapter I've written, like literally. Now I better hurry and post this or my sister will go all gangster on it!**


End file.
